Stand Beside Me
by Mending Hearts and Feelings
Summary: Kari's only a quiet girl, who's life is tossed into a spinning vortex of confusion when she meets timid Ryou. Images from the past, voices in her head; she often wonders if she'll be able to cope with it all. Will she find a way out or not? T for safety.
1. Math Class and Chaos

_**Mend**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor it's characters, or the plot, all I own is there OC(s); other than Ivy, she belongs to Vixen._

_**Summary**: When Kari finds her life becoming more confusing after bumping into Ryou, she's surprised that there are a couple of things they have in common. One of the things actually scares her, the fact that they both seem to hold ancient items that has mystical abilities. Will Kari allow Ryou to help her in sloving this puzzle or will she push him away? OCxRyou_

* * *

_Math Class and Chaos_

The all too familiar red, black and deep, dark purple smoke circled around her. Her dull silvery-green eyes stared around her; the long silky locks remained above her neck, before they had fallen to her middle back but she had gotten it cut do to some bullies taking a knife to it. The white tank-top that she wore wasn't a surprise either, looking for something the girl strained to catch that voice that's been haunting her for so long now.

"Please master let me do this!"

The pleading cry echoed off the walls as Kari tried to figure out where it was coming from. Stopping she listened as a male retorted, "I cannot let you to do so. What would your folks say if they find out that I allowed harm to befall their daughter? I gave them my word that I wouldn't allow harm to come to you, I promised them that when I became your master."

"But..."

"No buts!"

The sharp retort caused the realm to fall silent so she could hear her own thoughts, heartbeat and breathing. It scared her to know that from the sounds of it the girl was not much older then she. Kari glanced around her trying to figure out what was happening, ever since she had gotten the two ancient items she's heard things that normal people can't.

Reaching for the area she kept her deck she found that she didn't have it on her person. Panic raising in her chest she bolted toward the voices as the man whispered, "I can't allow you to do what you want for your safety, I'm sorry miss, but I swore I would protect you that day."

"I know that, I heard you tell them that but I can't allow you to keep me here, master."

She frowned as a distant image of two people; one wore white with purple and was staring at a girl in a blue, patched skirt that wore a matching shirt. "Please I --"

"No!"

His tone scared her since it reminded her much of her father; he only blew up when she or her brother did something wrong. She stared at the man as he turned and retreated, his face was filled with pain and anger, almost as if he wanted to allow the girl to do as she was begging him to allow her but wanted to remain true to his word. "I can't." He whispered softly.

Kari somehow found that the guy's thoughts crossed her mind. _I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt._ Those silent words surprised her as she tried to piece them together, were they just friends or something more besides master-servant? She stared at the retreating form of the slightly older male; she felt something hit her in the back of the head_._

_What the heck hit me?_ She thought, looking around she saw that she was alone. Figuring that it was her imagination she returned to watching; but not to long afterward she was hit again.

"Ms. Cattara, wake up right now and explain to me why you're sleeping!"

The angry voice surprised her for a moment; realizing that it was Ms. Kaji she was freaked out.

* * *

Stirring she looked up to see an angry teacher glaring at her. She met the cold green eyes that burned into hers; hearing the giggles from the students she frowned. Hanging her head she listened, as Ms. Kaji demanded, "Why have you been falling asleep in my class? This is the third, no, fourth time this week!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kaji."

Flinching when the teacher began tearing into her with sharp, cruel words; Kari listened silently until she had enough of it. A screech coming from a nearby classmate as she jumped to her feet, almost as if someone had lit some fire under her.

"Listen Miss Kaji, I've been extremely tired this entire week; and the last thing I need is to come here and listen to you talk about something I already know is no fun! Matter of fact it's boring. Do you think I enjoy falling asleep in class? If that's what you believe you're wrong! I will admit that I have trouble with math when it gets extremely complicated but until than I understand it perfectly! Why not give us something that's a challenge?"

The words tumbled from her mouth before she realized what she was saying; realizing that she had mouthed off, yet again; Kari turned her head away and sat back down. She listened to the teacher's growl; it spoke many different things that terrified the girl.

Listening to the rest of the lesson; she remained seated as rest of the class filed out to have lunch. Thinking over her next couple of classes, she lifted her head to see her teacher standing in front of her. "Care to explain what you have trouble with?"

Shaking her head retreating behind that wall, she stared at the door and mumbled, "I don't feel like it."

"I don't get it; you've been transferred from one school to the next for this! I wish you'd tell someone."

"My brother knows, yet he's too busy to help me." She muttered.

A frown on her teacher's lips Kari listened surprised when she heard concern creep into Kaji's voice. Looking up she saw something in her teacher's eyes, shaking her head she stood up and headed for the door._ I can't believe you denied help, and you blew-up at her today! That was the most I've heard come from you Kari._ A voice whispered.

Stopping realizing it was one of three voices that kept her up, Kari bolted out the classroom to try to escape the person. Not realizing until it was too late she ran into a boy. Her books flying all over the deserted hallway, she scrambled from one wall to the other, gathering her schoolwork and books.

Reaching for the one with a pharaoh on it, she saw a hand touch it before her. Looking at the kid she had ran into, she flushed out of embarrassment as she watched him hand it over. "Th... Thank-you.' She stammered.

"No problems, my name's Ryou, my friends just call me Bakura though; what's your name?"

Almost missing the question she whispered, "Kari."

"Kari, that's a pretty name, but why do you seem to be more like a mouse?"

Her anger flashing in her eyes, Kari looked up as the principle's voice echoed down the hall. She looked away from him, intent on ignoring the boy. Her head pounding she lifted her hand to it, placing it against her forehead Kari tried to focus on the message; but it just faded in and out. Hearing the warning bell for her next class, she smiled at the transfer and fled to her next class.

Slipping in silently she walked to the back, sitting down she flipped through the pages to where they had been reading. Here goes the thing with ancient Egypt. She thought, taking in a steadying breath to calm herself down. She watched as the class filed in and settled down, seeing Ryou, Yugi, Tristen, Joey, Tea and Ivy come in. She flushed at the sight of the whitette.

"Kari!"

Smiling at Ivy as she came over and plopped down next her, she avoided meeting her friend's sparkling blue-green eyes, the silverette frowned and asked, "Kari what's the matter? What are you hiding?"

Her headache suddenly becoming a full-blown migraine, she placed both of her elbows on her desk and hid her face. Her bluish-silver hair falling around her face, hiding the tears that fell into her hands. Kari knew that Ivy was concerned, after all they had known each other for years and had bounded to the point it seemed as if they were sisters.

Shaking her head when the sixteen-year-old tried to touch her, she whispered in a strained tone, "Leave me alone Ivy, please."

Everything echoed, the footsteps that came from the right, or was it from ahead? Struggling to keep the pain under control, Kari looked around as she attempted to keep her vision in focus; seeing the teacher walk in she stared blankly as he walked over, eyes filled with concern for her.

"Ms. Cattara, is something the matter?"

Before she could answer she listened as the principal called, "Will Kari Cattara please come to the principal's office? I repeat will Kari Cattara please come to the principal's office?"

Moaning, she stood up ran out of the classroom and down the corridor. Concerned on why she was being called, she reached the required room and stared at him. Curiosity in her eyes, Kari listened as the principle explained; "Your brother is coming to pick you up and take you home."

Her muscles tensing she wasn't sure if she wanted to know why; swallowing figuring that she'd find out sooner or later. She knew that because of whatever she'd have to miss the rest of school. _Man and today was supposed to be fun in our ancient Egyptian class!_ She complained silently, nodding her in acceptation, in fact she actually kinda wanted to go home, she was startled when he pressed the button and said, "Ryou Bakura, I need you to come to the office right now."

_Did Ryou do something wrong?_ She thought, it wasn't long after the message was sent out that Bakura stumbled through the door. Laughing softly, she tried to ignore why Bakura was in only to find out that her brother, Haruto, would be bring Bakura back to his home. Seeing the concern in his orbs of chocolate brown she tried not to think what could've happened.

Her attention going to the principle as he said, "I want you and Ryou to wait outside, you may do whatever while you are waiting."

Nimbly giving a yes, Kari turned and walked out toward the front doors; coming across Yogi and his friends she smiled softly. She recognized Joey and Tea and Tristan even though she saw them she didn't truly know them. Seeing her friend Ivy she nodded, hiding her concern and fear not wanting Ivy to worry.

"Kari, what's the matter?"

Hearing the question she shook her head, feeling the crystal's urge to cause harm to befall Yogi and his friends; she bolted past without looking at them. Reaching the doors she pushed them open, fear brightening her gaze Kari looked behind her to see Ryou. Her gaze drifting to his deck she listened to him while he asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Is that your deck, Bakura?" She muttered.

Ryou reached for it and pulled it out, showing the bottom card that was Change of Heart. He has a Change of Heart too? She thought, hearing his query she nodded her head, curious what other cards he had in his deck. Moving over to a shady spot she allowed him to go first. She watched him place a card facedown and then a monster in facedown defense position. Bakura ended his turn and looked up at her, Kari could only smile when her turn came.

Drawing her card she saw that it was Spirit of the Harp; placing it in her hand her gaze drifted across her hand. There were 2 magic, 1 trap and now 3 monsters. A smile coming to her lips, Kari looked at Bakura and shrugged her shoulders. "Now, I place The All-Seeing White Tiger face-up on the field in attack position."

Grasping her level three star creature, The All-Seeing White Tiger, she placed it the way she said she would. "To finish I'll place three cards facedown on the field, you're move Bakura."

"It's my turn already?"

The game went by faster than she expected, they both had 1000 Life points left and had a monster on the field. Having only one trap card on the field, she watched her opponent silently until her brother called, "Kari, Ryou come on!"

"Coming Haruto!"

Jumping to her feet she had her deck in her, graveyard and all the cards that were removed or still on the field included. Giggling she waited for the transfer student to catch up. She was surprised by what he had done for her. It was only their first day knowing each other and they already knew they both had a love for dueling.

Climbing into the backseat Kari didn't even want to ask Haruto why she was being pulled out of class today. Bakura joined her and shut the door, remaining silent as Haruto started the car up and they drove off. Unlike her, Haruto had short brown hair and clear jade eyes; his attire was a causal white t-shirt and beaten up blue jeans.

"Kari, I know you really don't want to hear this but..."

"No! I'm not leaving Diamno for another town! Is that why I was told to go to the principle's office? What's going on Haruto?"

She didn't want to leave, she had made some friends that she really enjoyed their company. Ivy, Seto, his little brother, Willow and now Ryou had all become dear friends. They rode in silence for a few moments before the nineteen-year-old stopped the car and explained, "That's not why, it's mom..."

Silent Kari didn't need him to explain the rest, her hands curling into fists in her lap, she clenched onto the fabric of her jeans. She knew they were at a stoplight, she didn't have to look up to see that. Feeling Ryou's arm slip around her shoulder she stared blankly back at him.

Utter confusion in her gaze, she averted her gaze to her lap, the new information tumbling in her mind. How did all of this happen? She was doing so well, no Kari, you can't think like that! She scolded herself. She wanted to find the strength to talk to her brother, she pulled out her deck and found that her fingers went to and pulled out the Dark Magician Girl. Looking up at the rearview mirror she asked, "Can I have some time alone and just walk home?"

She knew her brother wouldn't protest, after all it wasn't often that she spoke to them. Heck, she was surprised she was so chatty today. Opening the door she stepped out, shut the door and began to walk home; she knew what had happened was bad. After all the principle only calls a student or their parent if something drastic called for it. Hearing the door open and shut again, she glanced over her shoulder to the lane behind her (they were on the outer lane) to that Ryou had gotten out. Looking back at her brother furious that he'd let Ryou out, she frowned when that look came across saying he didn't let the boy out.

Her hair bristling she whipped around and stalked off, Kari was actually sick of people asking if she was okay._ Aw, what's the matter little Kari? Scared to face him? Scared to think he and your other friends might leave you like everyone else has? I know your deepest fears and wishes child; there is nothing you can hide._ Someone whispered, a scream in her chest she bolted down the sidewalk desperately trying to put distance between herself and the new transfer.

Nothing was going right at all these days. Nothing it appeared. Turning a corner she jumped the pothole and continued with the fast pace, groaning she listened to the argument in her head. She knew that it was something that had to do with the crystal and something called the Millennium Items.

Stopping she waited for the white-haired teen to catch up, whipping around to face him she snapped, "Why do you insist on following and bothering me? I want to be left alone."

The hurt look that crossed his face did not faze her; shaking her head she turned around, startled by the smoky haze that swirled toward them; realizing what it was she whipped around, grabbed Ryou's arm and fled away from it. Turning the corner Kari glanced over her shoulder. Spotting Ryou's curiosity on what they were running away from, she struggled to keep her panic under control._ I'm taking over now,_ a voice whispered.

Her head pounding, Kari felt her breath knocked from her at the murmur, stopping she glanced down at the crystal; the soft glow of it startled her as she felt the strange magic slipping through her veins once more. "Ryou, get out of here and quickly. What we're running from is the Shadow Realm." She muttered, looking at him she smiled, eyes glittering behind her violet mask.

"Kari, are you okay?"

(Kira's POV)

The nervous question wasn't a big surprise. What did startle her was when the kid's hair went even spikier and his eyes seemed to darken. Almost, as if Bakura saw or heard something he didn't like. Stopping Kari stared at him, smirking at the soft yet sadistic smile that tugged at his lips. "Mouse?"

"Yami Bakura, did I not strictly tell you not to call me that?" She purred, eyes shinning dangerously.

Nodding her head in reply, Yami Bakura added silkily, "Kira, why are you acting this way? I'm hurt, no real I am!"

"There you go mincing your words again," she muttered, reaching for her deck, pulling out a random card. She saw that the Spirit of the Ring had mimicked her. Watching her companion toss the card at a person passing by.

A smile on her face, she whispered, "Where do you think you're going? Servant of Lord of Dragons, get 'em."

Counting silently the number of victims, she dismissed the creature she had summoned to the field. Gently placing her hand on his arm she spoke softly, "It is time we revealed ourselves to our hosts."

Hearing a growl from the spirit as he glared at her. Remaining firm in her belief, Kira waved her hand and took them to where their hosts were waiting. Smirking when the younger of the two stepped in front of the other, her eyes blazing with fury.

Smiling, Kira's gaze drifted to behind her host and saw the freaked out Ryou, giggling she glanced at her companion as he took a step forward. Wrapping her arms around his right one, Kira met the girl's gaze and purred, "Hey little Kari, I hope you don't mind us trespassing on yours and Ryou's conversation, right?"

"Even if I did mind you would've done it anyway."

Kira knew that would be Kari's reply, after all she had butted into the girl's life so much already, somewhat forcing her family to move. Her gaze returning to the other one, she approached the boy and gently traced his cheek with her finger. Her smile growing she turned to face her counterpart and continued as if Kari hadn't spoken, "I hope you two enjoy your stay here, 'cause I am in no hurry to surrender control."

Seeing Yami Bakura's sadistic grin, she briskly nodded her head and walked back over to him. Turning she faced them as the Spirit of the Ring said coldly, "I don't see why you wanted to reveal ourselves to these pathetic mortals. Come on mouse, let's go and leave them in this realm."

(switches back to Kari's)

Knowing that it was time for them to retreat, Kari grinned and called out, "I bet you want to run to get away from your items, well guess what mister, you won't be able to escape while we still hold your items."

Kari knew that this was a risk skill, it was always risky challenging something you knew nothing about. Holding her breath when one of the spirits glared at her, she stepped forward holding his gaze all the while. Meeting him in the eye, she revealed nothing that would show she was scared of him. Kari felt him roughly grasp her arm, shrugging her shoulders she continued in a softer tone, "You're scared because you know we could easily control you if we choose too. Listen, Ryou and me would seriously like out and unless you want to find yourselves trapped in the Ring and Crystal I suggest you let us out."

Feeling the girl who had been called "mouse" slip back into her home, Kari watched the smoky substance fade away and the spirit give one final growl before he retreated as well. Looking back at Ryou she stated simply, "Now, if you don't mind, I will take my leave and go somewhere quiet so I can have some time to myself to think."

"I do mind." Ryou replied softly.

Curious on why the new transfer would mind, she turned away and headed in the direction of home. Hearing footsteps she stopped and waited for the silver-haired teen to catch up, she would allow him to come along grudgingly, setting a brisk pace she returned to walking.

* * *

Arriving home a couple of minutes later, she opened the door and slipped off her shoes. Looking around the pale hued room, the dining room was a very pale blue color, there was a table, four chairs and a desk for when someone was in here working. Looking behind her at Ryou to see him stumble through the door, Kari rolled her eyes as she questioned, "Can you try to keep your balance?"

"I'll try, oh by the way; this seems to be a really cool place to live."

Shrugging she muttered a soft "Yeah it is," as her gaze drifted around the room. Finding a letter she noticed the seal on it, taken aback she bolted forward and tore it open. Reading it, she shook her head in disbelief as she thought about her mom.

"This could help her; after all if it was bad enough she had to go into the hospital then I guess she will need that surgery soon." She mumbled to herself, those two star chips and that glove just might be her only chance at helping that woman that has helped her out in the past.

Moving into the kitchen she opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, pouring some she lifted her hand to the top of the fridge, moving it until it reached a green and white bottle she pulled it down. Opening it she took two white tablets and took them.

Looking over to see Ryou, Kari asked, "Is there something you would like? There's orange juice, milk, water and a couple of other things."

"Orange juice." He replied, thinking about the pills, he added, "What were those that you took?"

"Excedrin, it normally starts killing a headache in twenty-five minutes to half an hour; I have no idea where that migraine came from though."

* * *

_**Mend**: Please leave a review and point out anything that could be fixed up. As for what's up with Kari's mom, you'll have to wait to find out. Oh yeah, as for that thing with Excedrin, I'm not joking! It does seem to do that with my mom, Vixen and me._


	2. Stolen Kiss

_**Mend**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters or the plot. All I own is the OC(s) other than Ivy and Aniue, they're Vixen's but she gave me the okay. The one in here is my alter ego not the one from Digimon; and as for why there's so much she's gotta do is because of an RP that Vixen and me did a long time ago; basically it's her chores from back then. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, _

* * *

_Stolen Kiss_

Raising her hand to her chest, Kari kept her gaze on her drink as Ryou questioned, "Kari, is there something weighing on your mind?"

Turning to see Ryou, she moved to stop him from falling, surprise that was clearly etched on her face, she felt his lips briefly brush hers. Her eyes snapping cold fire at this, she glared at him and quipped, "I don't even want to talk to you, so why don't you go home! I've got chores I need to do and than practice!"

Turning away, she lifted her hand to her lips, shaking her head she thought, _Why did he just kiss me? Could it because of Yami Bakura and Kira?_ Glancing over her shoulder to see that he was blushing, she felt her own cheeks burn with embarrassment as she cried, "Pervert!"

Whipping around she fled out the back door, stopping she placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath from the fast sprint._ Ha ha, you adore that boy! I've seen you watching him, so why are you so mad?_

Hearing Kira's taunting voice she retorted, "I don't like him! I see him only as a new friend, but than why..." Her voice trailing off, she flushed at the thought of the kiss, but it was true what Kira had said. He had been at their school for a couple of days, and she still considered him to be a new student.

"Kari, are you okay?"

Whipping around, she saw the white-headed boy she was thinking about, smiling she nodded her head. _Why must emotions be so complicated?_ She asked silently, feeling his hand on her forehead she frowned when Ryou mumbled, "Are you positive? You're running a slight fever, Kari."

"I'm fine Ryou, really!"

Smiling, she turned and began working with the animals, luckily enough they were out in the country which helped since they had horses, dogs, cats and other farm creatures, maybe even a couple endangered animals that they kept in a different location. "Hey, I heard that you have endangered animals, is it true?"

"Oh, yes, we keep them in a secure location so they won't get hurt. Anyway, I've got to go and get to work with the animals."

Running away to do her chores, she reached the barn and moved through it, there was the bunnies' stuff, dogs, horses and so many other things. Spotting the small, lithe black she-cat a giggle tore itself from her as the kitten jumped up into her arms. "Hey Midnight, I was wondering how long until you showed yourself."

Listening to her bell-like mew, Kari stared into her green eyes. Her gaze traveled to the tiny white patch on the kitten's neck, shaking her head she constantly thought that Midnight use to be a pure white kitty but fell into black paint. "Honestly, did that little kitten fall into some black paint?"

Hearing a soft whistle, she got up and turned around, seeing Ryou her eyes hardened as she demanded, "Why aren't you in the house!"

His eyes revealed he was hurt as he replied shyly, "It's because I wanted to see if I could help, it seems as if you have your hands full."

She knew that he was only trying to be kind, but she just didn't want any help, after all she had done it by herself for ten years now. Shaking her head, Kari looked away as one of her favorite songs began playing on the radio.

Shaking her head she said calmly, "Thanks, I think it would be very nice to have someone to help me. After all, I've got another burden to carry, and that's the complete running of the vet's office."

"A vet's office?"

Blushing she nodded her head, grabbing the stuff for the bigger creatures, she lead Ryou over to the stables and mumbled, "Please be careful, the buckskin is very hot-headed, he is Haruto's."

Nodding her head respectfully as they passed the mentioned stallion, she whispered, "What you been up to, Nova? How's your sister doing" Remembering that Ryou was there, she said in an embarrassed tone, "I'm sorry, I tend to forget when humans are around me. I guess that's what I get for living on a farm and hanging out with animals for most of my life, huh?"

Turning to look at him, she saw that he had quite an amused look on his face. "So, you've been around them since you were little? I'd love to see all the creatures you keep here, Kari!" He replied cheerfully.

Smiling, she couldn't remember the last time someone wanted to see the creatures they kept. Nodding her head, she stared at Ryou and quickly set off to her chores, grinning that someone actually enjoyed this as much as she did, she thought over what was going on with them.

Placing the bucket back in the barn, she turned to face Ryou and said, "Now that's over, we can go check up on the other creatures."

Moving over to one of the stalls, she opened it and gently called out to the red roan mare, rubbing its mark, she whispered, "You ready Wildfire?" Glancing over her shoulder at Ryou, she beckoned him forward so he could meet the mare.

"Umm, are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked timidly.

"Don't worry about it, she won't hurt you, I promise."

Nodding his head, the silver-haired teen walked up to the mare and stroked it, laughing when she started to lick his hand he laughed, "You're right Kari, she didn't, if at anything she's going to lick me to death."

Laughing with him, her eyes shone as Kari watched Ryou continue to be licked by the mare, growing serious again she led him to the side and showed him how to get up.

Waiting until he had gotten on, she made a soft clicking noise before Wildfire bolted out the door, feeling Ryou wrap his arms around her waist, she rolled her eyes and asked, "What's the matter city boy? Not use to riding on a horse?"

Hearing his mumbled reply, she rolled her eyes and quipped, "Come over and you'll learn quickly."

Allowing Wildfire to talk care of the journey, she closed her eyes listening to the wind; it tugged at her hair as they rode toward the gray wolves, hoping that he wasn't too scared of them she opened her eyes. Staring ahead of her, Kari gently grabbed the dark mane of the mare; lightly she tugged on it causing the creature to slow down.

Sliding off, she twirled in place to see that all the trees were there; oak, cedar, red and pine were only some of them. The soft, cool covering of pine trees felt nice compared to the hard, warm stone of the streets and sidewalks. Smiling over her shoulder, she laughed as Ryou fell on his butt. Shaking her head, she slipped her shoes off, and walking over toward an oak she placed them down next to it.

"Umm, Kari, what types of animals' do you has?"

"Grey wolves, and other endangered creatures, or anything that needs help." She mumbled, looking over she watched as a pup came barreling toward her; giggling she picked the dog-wolf pup up and questioned softly, "Shadow, what are you doing all the way over here? Shouldn't you be with your dam, sire and siblings?"

Watching as another one of the excited pups followed her brother, she smiled at Ryou as the pup lightly began pawing at his hand. "Huh? What does it want Kari?"

Chuckling, Kari sighed, "That one's Rain, and as for what she wants; she would like you to pet her, kind of like what I'm doing to her littermate, Shadow."

She stared at Ryou as he picked up the pup; Rain's blue orbs looked into his brown, spotting the alphas and the two pups parents, she whistled softly, "'ello Luna and Broke, how's the pack doing?"

Closing her eyes she listened to the soft whines, yips and barks from the two. Glancing over at Ryou, she could tell he was terrified, laughing she placed Shadow down and watched as Rain jumped down and went after her brother. Shaking her head, she watched the quivering white-haired teen on the ground. Getting up slowly, she walked over to him, holding out her hand, an encouraging light in her silvery-green eyes.

Flushing, she looked away as he pulled himself up, letting her hand fall to her side Kari mumbled something inaudible before she turned around and fled toward the small family. What's the matter with me? She thought, her eyes soft she bent down to pet the alpha female. "Who's she?"

Looking over her shoulder at Ryou she replied, "Luna, she's the alpha female of the pack, the lead female. Her mate Broke is the alpha male, Luna's little brother Sky is one of the betas. The betas are the ones next in line to be leader." Hiding her face she knew what all the kids thought of her, and she knew this was dangerous yet she enjoyed every second of taking care of these beautiful creatures.

"You know Kari, from what I heard most of the kids call you a freak; I --"

"You agree with them don't you! It's all because of what I do!" She snapped, tears in her eyes Kari climbed to her feet, the pups with their folks, she whipped around to glare at Ryou and continued harshly, "You said you wanted to see this, remember? Now you think I'm a freak like everyone else just because I care about the planet and what's on it. Here I was thinking I finally found someone who understood other than Ivy and my family, but I guess I was wrong."

Tears falling from her eyes, the girl stalked away into a deeper part of the enclosed forest. _Fool! How could you be so stupid to think someone else would care about what you enjoy? Honestly, maybe I am better off being without friends since no one seems to care. How could you even start to believe someone else would know the fight your fighting?_ She scolded herself.

Collapsing on the ground, Kari allowed the tears to continue falling. Hearing footsteps she turned around to look at Ryou, her fears whispering softly as always, she looked away as he bent down and grabbed her shoulders. "Kari, I never meant to upset you. I really like the fact you want to help the planet so badly, I never knew someone to want to do this much. Please accept my apology, aren't the others out now?" He murmured, desperately trying to repair the damage he had caused.

"Yes, they are out. I -- I really appreciate your support Ryou, but I -- I can't expect you too be of much help." Kari replied, in an almost inaudible tone.

"I'll help you with this burden; you won't have to carry it alone any longer. Come on stand up now."

Looking up at him, a lost and confused look in her eyes, it was clear that Kari needed someone else to help her. Pushing herself onto her feet, she wiped away the tears as she stared in the direction to the pack, nodding her head briefly Kari murmured, "I've got Ivy to help me with it, but it seems as if there's things I can't even tell her. It's so confusing since Kira's appeared and has started causing trouble for me."

"How long have you had her item?"

Surprised by the question, Kari looked over at him, trying to remember when she got it, closing her eyes she shook her head in dismay. She couldn't remember when she got the lavender crystal, opening her eyes Kari smiled shyly at him when she heard the sound of hooves coming in a near by location. "Lily?" She mumbled to herself, standing up she walked over to see the silverette sliding from it.

"Ivy!"

"Hm, I was wondering where you were." Ivy's soft, low soprano voice replied, her bright blue-green eyes smiling as the sixteen-year-old stared her in the eyes.

Picking out the worried thoughts, Kari frowned as she met her friend in the eye. Searching her gaze, the fifteen-year-old tried to figure out what was the matter. _Is there something that's weighing on her mind? Could it be her crystal?_ She thought, watching as Ivy's gaze flickered around and then to the Lunar crystal, Kari knew instantly that it did have to deal with it. "Okay, what is it with the crystal Ivy?"

"It's nothing really," she retorted.

Eyes stern, Kari searched her friend's orbs, knowing that she was lying the girl prompted, "You know that you can't lie to me Ivy, what is the matter with that crazy crystal?"

The blue-green eyes snapping cold fire, Ivy glowered at her for a moment before looking away; hearing Kira's soft, musical laughter echoing in her mind, she frowned when her childhood friend still refused to speak of it.

Growling, she placed her hand on the older one's shoulder as she pressed, "Ivy, I know you were worried earlier when that headache rolled in; and I'm deeply sorry I never told you what was up; but please what is it with the crystal?"

Ivy's gaze flickering to hers as she queried crossly,"Do you have to know everything?"

End: Concern flooding her eyes, she was taken by surprise when Ryou walked over and asked, "Kari, who's this? Is she your friend Ivy?"

Looking at him, dazed for a moment, she tried to remember how the transfer student got there. Remembering, she smiled shyly and replied in a low tone, "Yes, Ryou."

Rolling her eyes, Ivy mumbled, "Kari; you did it again with you alto voice."

Blinking back her confusion, she stared at her friend and asked in an innocent voice,

"What are you talking about?"

"You got that boy dazed; honestly, with the way you act I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend!" Ivy jabbed playfully, her tone and eyes laughing; Kari couldn't help but giggle at her friend's playful scolding. It was a private joke the two shared, meeting her friend in the eye she couldn't help the words on her lips, closing her eyes she knew this would get her in a childish amount of trouble.

"Really? I'm surprised you don't have one, I mean with the way guys look at you!" Opening them, she added on a more serious note, "After all, you're smart, pretty and almost everything else the guys want. You definitely stand up for what you believe in unlike me."

"That's true Kari and you of all people should know it; so can you please tell me why you had such a bad headache in class earlier?"

Grinning, she asked softly, "Is there anyone else with you?"

Shaking her head no, Ivy raised an eyebrow as Kari continued, "Good, let's finish these chores and then talk about it inside." Lowering her gaze Kari begged silently, _Please Kira, be good and don't cause any trouble! _

Almost in reply to her silent pray, the mentioned one chuckled, _Don't worry Kari, I'll be a good girl, besides I'm busy at the moment._

Surprise crossing her face, she was shocked that Kira would answer her; shaking her head when Ivy asked "Are you okay?"

Looking away, confusion battling for control as she tried to figure this all out; she kept her gaze on the ground ask Ivy continued to as questions, nodding her head briskly to stop the relentless amount of queries, she smiled at Ivy before she ran off to finish her chores.

* * *

_**Mend**: Sorry if the end isn't very good, I wanted to get this up ASAP._

_**Kira**: Is the next one going to be from MY point of view?_

_**Mend**: Yep! You and Yami Bakura need to talk about your plans; so yes it's your POV next time Kira._

_**Kira**: Yes! Okay, click the review button it doesn't bite; I promise you that. Please review the story to find out what Yami Bakura and I are planning._


	3. Plans for Revenge

_**Mend**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters or the plot. All I own is the OC(s); please forgive me for any typos and for taking so long to update._

_

* * *

_

_Plans of Revenge_

A frown tugging on her lips, the spirit's eyes flickered around the shadows surrounding her. Her silvery-violet hair fell in front of her eyes; laughing a soft laugh, she brushed it away. Remembering something important, Kira turned around, the soft light of the mist shimmered on her pale skin. Dancing slightly across the floor; she stopped and touched her shoulder self-consciously.

"Why did they do that? Is it because of the fact I was a thief back than and even now I'm still clinging to that life?" She asked herself.

The pale brand was still there; it was a wing. Shaking her head to dismiss the thought, she pondered on why he would suddenly call a meeting. Her mind drifting, Kira snapped back to the present when a voice asked softly, "Mouse, are you okay? Is there something weighing on your mind?"

Pulling out her reaper at this, she flew at him and held it to his throat once more. A growl rumbling in her chest, Kira's eyes quickly changed to chips of ice. She glared at him, his chocolate brown clouded with shock for a moment. Shaking her head, Kira shoved him away and turned away as he whispered, "Come on sweetie, I don't see why you're mad at me. I wasn't the one that branded you."

"True; but remember whose fault it is." She growled. Hearing the silence that followed this, she added icily, "You made it where this happened; remember? You were the one that made it where I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. You knew the rules of the clan of thieves I came from, Bakura!"

"It's not my fault that your village was _that_ desperate! What would have happened if I didn't take you? Remember that they were the ones that were willing to trade you off! It's very luckily that it wasn't some stuck up royalty that had taken you and used you to sneak into your village at night, you would have been killed if _I _didn't accept your clan's offer."

Angry that he used that quip with her own clan, Kira glowered at him. Her ice chips not releasing him, she struggled for the proper comeback. Growling, she twirled away; placing distance between them as she listened while he continued softly, "You know it's the truth, mouse. They gave you up to try to survive. You should know that there's no point in arguing with me. I mean, you didn't seem so upset before this mess. You were actually quite happy."

"This is worse then being branded at birth!" She scoffed; anger flashing in her eyes, Kira thought about how true those words actually were.

Her eyes clouding, Kira couldn't believe that he could shake her so easily. It normally took years for someone to learn her weaknesses and do this; but it only took him seconds after they met. Clutching her crystal, she sighed heavily before she murmured, "I know it's true, but before we weren't trapped within items and sharing our minds and bodies with someone else. I mean, it's weird knowing that you've got to block them out so they won't hear you."

Pausing for a moment, Kira continued in a sad tone, "I just don't understand why we've got to be here...sharing our minds with _them_."

"Don't worry about it mouse. What I don't get is why is this troubling you so? You never gave it a thought before!" He snapped, closing the distance between them in three strides.

Grabbing her shoulders and whipping her around, Yami Bakura continued coldly, "Why should it bother you now? Is it because of one of the Pharaoh's ladies?" A sneer coming from him at the mention of the Pharaoh, he added softly, controllingly, "You know Kira, if we do this we could easily get out of here. Which means we won't have to guard our minds from these pathetic mortals and you don't have to stay with me...if you don't want to."

Struggling to control the scream in her throat, Kira felt Yami Bakura pinned her to his chest. Snarling, Kira glared at him as Yami Bakura whispered in her ear, "Come on mouse, why are you being so cold today? You never get like this unless something's weighing on your mind. Care to tell me what it is?"

Snarling at the lies, Kira looked away and answered coolly, "No, I would prefer to handle the matter by my self, thank you very much."

Feeling as he gently grabbed her right hand, she yanked it away and glowered at him, fury shinning in her eyes. Moving away from him, Kira kept her back to him as she breathed, "You didn't just beckon me here to talk about the past. So, what is it that you want?"

Listening to his breathing, Kira was puzzled by him, as he seemed both upset and cheerful. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and stepped forward, avoiding his grasp she heard the sigh from him. Opening after it, Kira turned to look at him, eyes soft Kira murmured, "Sorry Yami Bakura, it's just not the same here, with Ryou and Kari hanging out with Ivy."

Hearing the low growl that came from Yami Bakura, she scolded, "No! I know _you_ wanted to kiss me, it resulted in Ryou kissing Kari for crying out loud!"

Flustered by his victorous smirk, Kira groaned realizing that Yami Bakura was having a bit too much fun with her distress and anger. Glaring at him for a moment, she seriously considered swatting him... then again he might actually enjoy that. Pouting as he laughed at her, Kira grumbled something inaudibly which stopped him. A smug smile touching her lips, Kira glided over and touched his lips, forcing Yami Bakura to remain silent as he stared at her. Happiness flooding her with being so close, Kira sighed and whispered, "There's something on _your_ mind, Yami Bakura. What is it? I am truly curious with what's troubling you."

Looking at him with curiosity, Kira grimaced when she saw it was her self. Closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, Kira was truly puzzled by this warm, fluttering feeling that pulsed through her. A low, musical sound escaping her, Kira felt Yami Bakura wrapped his arms around her. "Well, I was wondering if you had any ideas."

Confusion snagging her, Kira looked up at him, curious on what he meant. Meeting his gaze, she forgot how they looked to her. Lifting a fair, small, slim hand she gently touched the Spirit of the Ring's cheek. Stroking it, her eyes shined as Kira continued to try to figure out what he meant by the soft comment. Sighing in defeat, she asked, "Any ideas on what?"

A deep chuckle escaping him, Yami Bakura retorted playfully, "Revenge on the Pharaoh of course!"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kira stood on her tiptoes so she could see his face. Lowering her lashes for a moment, Kira breathed in his ear, "Sorry milord, I have no idea on how."

Closing her eyes after she finished, Kira's orbs snapped open as she felt a sudden wave of panic from Kari. Looking down at her crystal, she wasn't at all surprised by the image that swirled into view, but it did disappoint her as she let Yami Bakura go. Grinning at him for a moment, Kira took the item into her hands and stared down at it.

Shaking her head in dismay, she wasn't pleased that Kari had gotten hurt, trust that other spirit to allow this! Her lips curling into a snarl, Kira tried to ignore Yami Bakura's curious stare. Shaking her head, Kira looked at him and explained sourly, "Kiara, that other spirit that Kari shares her mind with permitted our host to get hurt. I can't believe it."

"Easy Kira, there's no need for you to get flustered by this." Yami Bakura murmured soothingly.

Sighing, she whispered in a strained tone, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Actually, yes I do, mouse. Come with me," the spirit of the Ring breathed.

Relaxing her muscles, Kira took his out stretched hand and followed him, eyes glazed as Yami Bakura led the way. Looking around trying to figure out their path, Kira looked at him as Yami Bakura murmured, "You see mouse, I believe besides stealing the Millennium Items, we should make the Pharaoh suffer as much as he made us suffer."

Pondering this offer, Kira was shocked by how much it made sense. She stared at him, shocked and worried about the effect it'd have on Kari. Once more, she felt him wrap his arms around her torso; his lips gently flying over her cheek to her lips, she smiled to herself as Yami Bakura questioned softly, "So, Kira, what do you think of the plan?"

Unsure of how to word it; she thought of one of Kari's favorite songs. Grinning she sang softly, "_Could cry a little, and lie just a little? Pretend that you're feeling, a little more pain! I gave, now I'm wanting, something in return; so cry just a little for me._"

"You approve?"

Nodding her head, she explained softly, "That song; it's "Cry" by Faith Hill.... And yes, I do like the idea. So, when can we start?"

"As you're ready," Yami Bakura murmured, happy and hurt that Kira approved; and she knew why on both of them.

Hurt, because he now knew now just how _much _the Pharaoh and Aniue had hurt her; but happy because now he knew that _he_ wouldn't hurt _her_ with this plan. Laying her head against his chest, she closed her eyes and listened to his soft murmured words of comfort. "I won't let you down, I promise," she murmured.

"I know you won't...." Yami Bakura muttered back.


	4. Study Group

**_Mend_**_: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters or the plot. All I own is the OC(s) other than Ivy and Aniue, they're Vixen's but she gave me the okay. Once again I'm sorry for taking forever; my muse took on me for weeks on end. I had to bribe her with cookies to come back, she tried to take off on me again, so I am incredibly sorry this took longer than it had to. There's something in here for you Skyward; hopefully you can see it._

* * *

_Study group_

Kari was a bit surprised by the sharp pain in her arm, instinctively her right hand flew up to her left upper arm. She heard Ryou and Ivy's concerned filled questions. Smiling softly to cover it up, she saw her friend's eyes flicker to a softer pale almost white gaze before going back to normal. Seeing her friend's out stretched hand, Kari took it only to wince again from the pressure. "She's being a pest again?" Kari commented lightly, trying to divert the conversation from her injury.

"As if yours haven't been one?" Ivy shot back, fear flicked over the sixteen-year-old's face. Ivy's gaze darted to Ryou than back to Kari; wondering just how much the whitenette had heard and understood.

"Don't worry, Iv', he didn't understand any of it." Kari reassured her friend, and Bakura backed up this statement by the confound look in the whitenette's warm chocolate brown eyes.

Seeing the brief nod from the silverette, Kari kept the pressure on her arm, trying to stop the pain and any possible blood. Following in silence behind Ryou, she didn't bother to try to convince Ivy that she was okay; it would have been no use considering that this was Ivy. She didn't know why Ivy was so fierce when it came to her friends; Ivy just was that way. Kari's thoughts churned endlessly, she even caught snip-bits of duel monster's thoughts. She knew that Ivy had chosen to ride Lily back, and that poor Ryou was on Wildfire.

Looking over at him, Kari noted the lead line that was attached. She blocked everything that was going on, not wanting to get too involved in the conversation. _Why did Kari get hurt? Did she do something wrong? _A voice asked; it was a girl and they sounded concerned for Kari's well being.

_It's not truly Kari's fault, remember she is different from the other holders of the Millennium Items or the Crystals. Kari has been blessed, or more like cursed with her gifts. _A male replied; scaring Kari stiff making her want to block out the conversation but she couldn't do so. Tears started to well up, making her seem fairly vulnerable at the moment; which was the exact case.

Listening a little more, Kari fought to shake off the voices and was only able to at a sickening sound. Becoming spooked by something, Lily reared and tossed Ivy and Kari to the ground. She picked herself up, dusting herself off; she looked over to Ivy to see her friend picking herself up too. It wasn't until Ivy's shocked gasp and Ryou's worried expression that Kari realized she had cut her arm, a bit surprised she shrugged it off and smiled at her friends.

"Kari, no offense, but I don't think you should be here alone." Ryou whispered, concern in his eyes, she tried to ignore the fluttery feeling that washed over her.

She shrugged to dismiss it, pain shooting through her right arm; she grimaced at the pain.

Kari saw Ivy roll her eyes; this wasn't much of a surprise, than again she expected nothing less from her childhood friend. What did surprise her, was when Ryou walked over and grabbed her left arm, kindly dragging her toward the house. Anger flashing in her eyes, she planted her feet solidly on the ground, glaring at Ryou's back she snapped, "I'm not going back to the house, not yet anyway."

Ivy started to say something but Kari cut her off with, "Ivy, you know me by now, if I say I'm fine then I'm fine."

Kari met Ivy's gaze for a few moments, not sure what her eyes were saying, she looked away from her friend. She knew that her eyes had betrayed her, again. Taking a deep breath, she counted to ten in her mind, after she had her temper under control; Kari met Ivy's gaze. She was a little taken aback when she saw the fierce look in Ivy's eyes. She knew that she couldn't argue that Ivy would take her back to the house if she wanted to or not.

Ivy helped her back into the saddle, she felt her friend climb on last. She didn't pay any attention though; it seemed far to unimportant for her to worry anyway. Losing track of time, Kari wasn't surprised when they reached the barn. She slid off Lily, waiting for Ivy to lead them in; catching her friend's gaze, she smiled reassuringly. Helping Ryou off, she took Wildfire and led her inside to her stall; she than disappeared into the tack room to get the tools she'd be needing for cooling Wildfire down.

After collecting them, Kari wheeled around so she could head back, she didn't move forward though; Ryou was standing in the way. Confusion touching her eyes, she titled her head to the right, watching him for a moment. Silence settling in, she heard him clear his throat; his cheek tinged pink, she was startled when he asked, "Have you noticed how Yamato and Jack look at each other?"

She started to shake her head, but when she thought about it she nodded. Everyone could see how they felt for each other, it was obvious those two were a couple. Kari smiled at Ryou, moving around him she headed for Wildfire's stall, tossing some extra tools to Ivy, she watched her friend effortlessly catch them and set off to work on Lily. Brushing Wildfire, she didn't look at Ryou as she asked, "What do you think about them?"

"Personally, I really don't care, as long as they don't like me." Ryou stated.

She laughed, that was her own opinion on them too, along with the other people like Yamato and Jack. Finishing, she collected her stuff and headed back to the tack room, putting it away she saw Ivy back there too. Kari smiled at Ivy; she could see the amused glint in her friend's eyes, making it obvious that she had overheard Ryou's comment about the two boys.

Giggling she walked out, Ivy following behind her, the two girls joined up with Ryou she smiled warmly. She saw Ryou's confused look, smiling sheepishly at him she inched around him. "Come on, we've got to go study. Did you invite the others Ivy?" She said cheerfully, Ivy nodded her head and led the way out of the stables.

Taking up the rear, Kari closed the door behind her and noticed the group hanging out in the family room. The study group consisted of Yugi, Tristin, Joey, Tea, Ivy, Ryou and herself. She smiled shyly at them, than quickly scampered off to retrieve her books. Coming back, she sat down next to Ivy. "Can we please get this over with? I really want to duel Yugi!" Joey complained.

Glowering at him, Kari opened her math book and started working on it, her black notebook at the ready. It had gray swirls and some pink ones, almost resembling a tree, the lighter pink butterflies hanging out around it. It was technically a college ruled notebook, but it worked for her, she knew that her friends found it funny. She heard Yugi's question, but she didn't feel like answering, she knew that he was only concerned about her. She tried to ignore him, but the third attempt at it made her focus on him.

"Kari, did something bad happen? Why were you called down to the principle's office?"

She tore her eyes from her notebook and focused on Yugi, everything seemed out of whack with the commotion going on around her. "It was nothing, don't worry about it." She muttered, determined to keep what happened in the office a secret. Returning to her books, she knew that Yugi had also returned to studying; but it was Ryou that caused her to stop a second time. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out the problem he was working.

Absent-mindedly she turned on her CD player, playing the first track she laughed quietly at the song playing. Humming along, Kari took on her worst subject head on. "Hey Kari, do you have anything good to eat?" Joey asked.

Kari nodded her head; standing up she headed into the kitchen to work on dinner.

Glancing at the clock she was surprised by the time, it read six-thirty. Silent, she continued to work on her objective, she didn't bother to check who had walked in, she knew it was her brother. Not even sparing Haruto a glance, she felt Midnight hop onto her shoulder.

* * *

Kira eyed her host, she wasn't sure if she should feel relieved that she could still cook; or call her stupid for doing it while her cuts were healing. She was aware of Yami Bakura watching her silently, her eyes cutting to him; she gave him an icy stare before she checked back on her host. She heard him laughing, that infuriated her big time; rounding on him, Kira demanded, "And what is it that you find so funny?"

His eyes still laughing, Yami Bakura snatched the crystal and sauntered away. Her agitation clear in her eyes, Kira followed him to see what exactly it was he wanted. She couldn't believe he was resorting to this, it wasn't like him to play games with her. A smile touching her lips, she gave chase when he broke into a run, already knowing this area like the back of her hand. She knew all the hidden paths, the dead ends and round about in here.

Getting a head of him, she stepped out and kissed his cheek lightly, swiping her crystal back. "Thank you, I really enjoyed the game."

A faint trace of cockiness wandered into her eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it showed its self. Twirling out of the way, she smirked at him, teasing him. A typical smirk touched Yami Bakura's lips, sauntering forward; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. Yanking her wrist free, she sidestepped away from him, her eyes shining with a mischievous light. Kira turned on her heel, tossing him one last look over her shoulder; she looked a head and bolted away from him.

Racing around one corner after the next, she ducked into one of the secret corridors and headed down it. She knew he could keep up easily, and in truth, that's what amused her so much. Kira knew that Yami Bakura could find her, in fact she felt him wrap his arm around her waist. "Hey Kira, I can't believe you gave me the slip back there!" He teased, clearly amused by her attempts to stay away from him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She squeaked, playfully hitting his arm to try to "force" him to let go.

She heard him laughing at her, instead of him loosening his grip on her; he only tightened it. Sulking, Kira twisted in his grip to meet his liquid brown eyes. She had to admit that while his hair was still as white as freshly fallen snow, his skin was lighter than the last time she'd seen him. Curious about this, she extended a hand toward him, her own skin lighter than his, just like before all of this happened. Kira wasn't surprised when he said, "No way! I can't let you go ma'am."

Pouting, she met his gaze and retorted childishly, "Boo!"

Laughing at her own retort, Kira got loose from Yami Bakura's grasp, she put two feet in between them. She couldn't believe that she'd done that, she had often heard and seen Kari do it; but still. Kira whirled to face him, her eyes scanning his features to see if he was mad at her. She smiled triumphantly when she saw he wasn't, she didn't have any doubt that he was mad though, he couldn't really get mad at her.

* * *

Kari finished cooking, the pot of soup was just cooling off a little. They had finished up studying too; she grinned at them and got up to check the soup. Ryou stood up to follow her, she shook her head no, but she could already tell that there wasn't much of a point to it; he'd follow her if he wanted to. She tried to ignore her feelings, that fluttery and nervous feeling she got whenever he was near. Kari was standing at the stove when Ryou walked in; his eyes were warm and kind.

Kari couldn't imagine why she hated yet loved being near him; she wanted to blame it on Kira and Kiara, yet she could tell that it wasn't because of those two. _Go figure, the one time I wish it was them, it's not._ She thought angrily, forcing herself to relax, Kari got bowls for the soup and started to put some in the containers.

"Can you please take these to Yugi and Joey?"

She handed two bowls to Ryou, uncertainty in her eyes; she didn't feel reassure when Ryou smiled at her. Kari watched him head into the family room, she paid close attention for the sound of the bowls crashing to the ground; but there was none. Sighing, she continued to get the soup ready. The next four bowls were for Tea, Tristin, Ivy and Ryou, she still had to finish with Haruto's, the one she was working on now. "Haruto, it's time for dinner!" She called.

Kari wasn't surprised when Haruto came down the stairs, obviously he had been waiting for her to say. Shoving two bowls at him, she titled her head toward the others. Clearly stating that if he wanted his, he had to give two people those bowls. Haruto scowled at her, but he went and did as he was told, Ivy and Ryou slipping in as he left. Ivy's gaze flicked to the bowls that was theirs, nodding in answer to Ivy's unspoken question, Kari returned to getting hers.

Haruto came in after that, grabbed his and headed back upstairs. Dinner was normally spent like that, she made it and he took off; not much was said. She listened for Ivy and Ryou, waiting until they were out of the room to stop; the bottom of her bowl was barely covered. Dropping the scoop, she hung her head. Kari couldn't believe how much of a wreck she was, she normally wouldn't let anyone shake her like this, not even Ivy.

Shaking her head, Kari returned to her previous objective. Getting her dinner, she wandered into the other room, looking at the group, she smiled at Ivy and sat down next to her friend. She tried to not think about her current state of mind, that all she wanted to do was to run away and hide in her room. Kari forced herself to stay put, to not get up and run away; she couldn't help but laugh as Joey stupidly attacked the Dark Magician that Yugi had out, dropping his life points to zero.

"Sorry Joey, but what you did was pretty funny." She giggled.

Joey chuckled in agreement, which was very rare for those two, to agree upon something. She looked at Ivy, her friend was looking at Yugi with tons of affection in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Yugi couldn't see it, she could plainly see how much Ivy adored him. "Hey, I was wondering if I could get some help." Ryou whispered.

Looking at him, she nodded her head, looking at it she saw that it was history, Egyptian history. Kari found it strange, that feeling inside of her; and that he didn't seem to understand this. It seemed so familiar to her, all this Egyptian stuff. Scanning the text briefly, she started to explain what it was about. "It's context on an ancient battle with magic, dark magic. I'm not quite sure on the extent of it's power though, anyway, we've been learning how a young, powerful pharaoh used this magic to protect his people and loved ones against his enemies. Apparently the magic in his item that focused its power was too strong, so his mother broke it into three pieces; giving one to him and the last two to his sisters."

_Strange, I don't remember it being this easy a few years ago. Than again, how often had I been able to focus on the lesson because of those two? _She thought, Kari felt Yugi's questioning and worried gaze on her. Snapping back to reality, she looked over at him to see that he had looked away from her and back at his open book. _What's that all about?_ She asked herself, before returning back to the book open in front of her. "Kari, are you okay?" Joey asked, obviously concerned about that distant look that had crossed her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Joey, I'm okay." She muttered softly.

Kari knew that Ivy didn't believe her, it was painfully clear by the look she tossed her that read: _You better explain later Kari._ Some times she hated how close she was to Ivy, but other times she was grateful since she could tell Ivy something and not worry about the latter mentioning it to someone. Nodding her head in agreement, Kari listened to the conversations around her, and fighting off the fluttery feeling she was getting deep in her stomach.

* * *

_**Mend**: Okay, please leave a review and kindly point out anything that could be improved. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this, until next time._


End file.
